


Holiday Surprises

by annazonfox



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this piece for the Twelvetide Drabble 2015 Collection. Today's prompt is "kissing."</p>
<p>For L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Surprises

As it turned out, more than kissing could be done under the mistletoe. It had started with wine, a holiday party at which only they remained, and a pointed innuendo.

“I want to get to know more of you, Kalinda,” Alicia had said.

Instinctively, Kalinda shut down. In fact, she turned to leave. But then, a hand at her arm and the second, layered meaning came through.

Kalinda paused, “Oh.”

It took a lot to surprise Kalinda Sharma. Alicia kissing her, for one. And now, hands crawling up the doorframe she was backed up against, Alicia’s mouth between her legs.


End file.
